


Soulmates

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [62]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 28





	Soulmates

**In a world where soulamtes are given headphones that conect them together via chosen devices. Bucky thought he didn't have a soulmate and Peter thought he wouldn't get one.**

**No smut, I wanted to write a fluffy one shot**

——————

Bucky has been half asleep when it happened. He'd slunk out of his room for the first time in at least three days before falling into one of the free couches, curling up on his side and covering his face with his arms. He had his Walkman clipped to his pants and headphones on. They were his soulmate headphones, one of the few things from his time that he had left. He never got a soulmate, he waited, and waited, and waited, but he never got one.

"Hello? Is this thing one?" That's what startled Bucky full awake. He shot straight before jumping so high he fell into the floor in a heap. He yanked his head phones off, fumbling with the Walkman for several moments before he finally snatched it into his hands. Tony's phone always showed the soulmate signal when Pepper and he talked, and Steve's Walkman used to light up when Peggy talked to him.

"What the fuck." He whispered. The window that usually read the song he was playing was bright white, letters clear on the screen. ' _Soulmate transmission in progress_.' The team were a mix of confused and shocked, Bucky's mouth had fallen open, eyes wide and tears gathering in his eyes. Then he heard the same mouth sounding through the headphones, fumbling with them again before pulling them on messily.

"May I don't think it works! Nothings happening!" It sounded like a young man, he must have just turned twenty one, like when Bucky got his headphones.

"It works." Bucky said quietly, more to himself then the man who squeaked in surprise into the microphone of his headphones.

"Woah! It actually works! I didn't think I'd get a soulmate! I'm, I'm, I'm Peter!" The man said. His voice was pitched high in excitement, Bucky couldn't help but smile weakly.

"James." He said softly. The man made another excited noise.

"It's really really nice to like talk with you but I have to go cause my Aunt wants to play monopoly. I'll talk to you later James!" Peter said. James nodded dumbly to himself.

"Yeah. Yeah I'll, I'll take to you later." He said. He head a small click then the Walkman screen went back to normal. Bucky pulled them off slowly, wiping away his tears even slower then looking up at Steve. Steve's own mouth had fallen open.

"You, but, but I thought. I thought you didn't have a soulmate. How," Steve sort of trailed off because Bucky was laughing, wiping his face and laughing because he had a soulmate, he wasn't going to be alone.

"Stevie I have a soulmate. I have someone." He said between laughs, but then he was just kind of crying, in the middle of the common room, in the middle of a group of people who had barely heard him say ten sentences. Steve was kind of silent, then he was smiling, smiling even more when Bucky rose to his feet and hugged Steve as hard and tight as he could. Bucky hadn't done that since before HYDRA, he hadn't smiled or laughed or cried. Steve just hugged him back, cradling the back of Bucky's head and letting him bury into his shoulder.

"His name is Peter." He said softly. Steve nodded.

"You'll have to tell me about him."

——————

Bucky had been waiting for three days exactly. In the three days he'd had a dramatic positive change, showering once a day, eating regularly, he even went on runs with Steve and Sam every morning. Not to mention teasing the team, and pulling a dumb prank on Steve. And he was currently trying to bake on the pies his Ma used to, but then he cried out when he cut his finger open.

"Shit. Fucking bitch. Oh my god, stupid idiot. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Bucky muttered repeatedly. He swore he didn't mean to turn on the soulmate frequency, but he did and now he was running his finger under water while swearing to himself.

"That's some very colourful language." Came Peter's voice through his earphones. Bucky jerked.

"Shit. Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me." Bucky said, turning off the sink and drying his hand, healing already taking care of the cut. Peter chuckled merrily, Bucky was pretty sure he was going to fall in love with that laugh.

"You're the one that turned the transmission on." Peter giggled. Bucky rolled his eyes and picked back up the knife, going back to chopping up the apples.

"I don't even know how I did that," He paused, "Jeez that hurt." Bucky said offhandedly. Peter's laughter suddenly stopped and for a moment Bucky thought he's upset him.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Peter asked worriedly. That send a warm little thrill through Bucky's heart, someone worrying about him other then Steve. 

"It's fine, just cut myself open with a knife cutting up apples." Bucky said. He was blushing, he felt kind of dumb, talking about cutting himself open like an idiot, but Peter didn't seem to mind.

"Just cutting up apples or are you making something?" Peter asked. Bucky hummed into his mic.

"Trying to make my Ma's recipe. Haven't done it in years though and I'm sure I'm gonna mess it up." Bucky said, he could feel the blush creeping down his neck and seeping into his shirt.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Peter said. Bucky hummed again, falling into the comfortable silence, but he could faintly hear peter shifted, like he was on a bed, maybe on a laptop or reading a book.

"You wanna play a game to get to know eachother?" Bucky paused, "One of my friends, made us play it, twenty one questions?" He offered weakly. Jesus he was blushing and stuttering, heart hammering like he was a teenager again. By now he was on the dough, having made the filling and leaving it to sit.

"That's a great idea! But we could play it where one of us ask a question and we both have to answer it." Peter said. Bucky hummed again.

"Okay, I'll start, eye colour." He asked. He assumed Peter was twenty one, and Peter probably thought he was as well.

"Dark brown. You?"

"Blue," Bucky paused, he liked the even sounds of Peter breathing, his smile bleeding into his voice. He heard Peter mutter a small fond sounding phrase before he continued.

"Hair colour?" Peter asked.

"Dark brown, you?"

"Light brown. And my hairs really really curly. Like poodle curly, I kid you not." Peter said. Bucky chuckled into his mic.

"Mines dead straight. And when I try to curl it, it never sits. What's your favourite colour?" Bucky asked. He was putting the dough into the pie pan now, pressing it down and gently setting it into the oven then leaning against the counter.

"Red, definitely red. What about you?" Peter asked. Bucky faintly heard the thump of a laptop shutting.

"Hmm, greens a pretty solid colour." Bucky said with a grin. He could hear Peter bursting into laughter.

"A pretty solid colour? Come on what the hell kind of answer is that?" Peter giggled. Bucky joined him for a moment.

"Hey don't make fun of me. Ask your question dumbass." Bucky said, he himself could hear the fondness in his own voice, he was sure Peter could too.

"Okay, okay, favourite book?" Peter asked, Bucky laughed, "Hey that's a very serious question! Books are very important!" He protested. Bucky grinned.

"Calm down doll, you're just cute. Okay, okay, hmm, Aristotle and Dante discover the secret of the universe." Bucky said with a shy sort of grin, even if Peter couldn't see it.

"Ah another lover of gay literature. Well, mine is Simon vs the homosapian agenda. It was the first book I ever read with a gay character, I think I was twelve and I had the most embarrassing crush on my best friend." Peter said, humiliation lacing his voice. Bucky laughed quietly.

"Oh I've has one of those. I got caught staring at a boy in math class and realised I had a massive gay crush on him." Bucky said, pausing to listen to Peter giggle before he spoke, "Okay I have one. Favourite movie?"

"Oooh, that's a good one. Hellboy. Definitely. I can watch that movie on repeat for days. Actually I'm pretty sure I spent three whole days watching it nonstop. Now you." Peter said. Bucky stroked his chin in thought.

"The breakfast club. When I first watched that movie I cried my eyes out like a baby. Was a good cry." Bucky mused.

"I agree, I cried too. Okay, hmmmm, I don't have anymore questions. Oh! Favourite pant style!" Peter exclaimed eventually. Bucky cocked his head, putting on his mittens and pulling out the pie tray.

"Really? That's the question you ask?" He said in amusment. Peter made a noise of disapproval.

"Just answer it genius." Peter said shortly, but Bucky could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Okay, well I don't really have any places to wear anything special, so gym shorts I guess." Bucky said with a shrug. Peter snorted.

"Really? Gym shorts?" Peter asked.

"Yes gym shorts. What about you fancy pants?" Bucky asked, putting the filling into the crust.

"High waisted bell bottom jeans." Peter recited. Bucky hummed.

"And why high waisted bell bottom jeans good sir?" Bucky teased.

"Well I like to think they make me ass look very appealing. Not to be egotistical." Peter said. Bucky hummed.

"Well I am an expert on nice asses and I can just tell you have a very nice one." Bucky teased. He could practically feel Peter's flustered giggle through the mic.

"Okay lover boy you got a better question?" Peter asked. Bucky grinned.

"Okay on the topic of asses, tell me your favourite pair of underwear." Bucky asked. Peter made a mortified sounding noise, Bucky could imagine a young man covering his face with his hands.

"Oh my god you're the worst." He cried. Bucky chuckled.

"Yep, now answer the question." Bucky said. Peter snorted, pulling his mic closer to his mouth.

"A black, lacy thong. I only wear it when I'm feeling very good about myself, and sometimes I like to look at myself and imagine someone tearing them off, with their hands, or maybe their teeth. Or maybe yours." Peter purred right into the mic. Bucky had to take a very deep breath and grip the counter as tightly as he could not to pop a boner in the middle of the kitchen.

"Wow, okay, I was not expecting that. Okay, okay, wow, wow, wow, wow you really have a way with words don't you? Jesus Christ I'm going to hell." Bucky muttered, then Peter had the audacity to giggle. _Giggle_.

"Maybe. Now tell me yours." Peter said. Bucky then flushed in humiliation.

"No, not happening. Mine is so embarrassing." Bucky muttered.

"Oh come on I just told you something I have never told a soul." Peter whined. Bucky grinned, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Oh my god, you are never allowed to tell anyone this ever. Like ever." Peter giggled, "Hey I'm serious!" Peter hummed, "Okay, so you know that old TV show? Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" He could heat Peter laughing and he groaned again, covering his face.

"No, no I'm not laughing at you it's just I have these White Wolf underwear that I wear whenever I have a really big test or grading. It's a confidence thing isn't it? You're the only one who knows about them?" Peter said, his voice had a little edge to it, like he knew what he was talking about. (Maybe the thought of Peter wearing his name on his underwear made him a little crazy)

"Yeah, yeah it's a confidence thing. I always feel like people are looking right through me sometimes. That they can hear what I'm thinking or maybe they can see what I'm feeling. But then the logical part of my brain says they can't, and that no one knows I'm wearing bright green underwear with cartoon turtles on them." Bucky said the last part with a grin.

"Except me." Peter teased gently. Bucky snorted, putting the dough on top of the pie and making it look at pretty as he could.

"Yeah expect you. Now chop chop I don't have all day gimmie a question." Bucky said with another grin.

"Hmm, favourite flower." Peter said.

"What? You gonna get me flowers like a gentleman?" Bucky teased.

"Maybe." Peter said vaguely. Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Okay, daisies. I think they're pretty," Bucky said. Peter hummed.

"My mum used to grow daisies in the garden. But I like pigs breath, it's so, so gentle." Peter said quietly.

"I have one, you ever been overseas?" Bucky asked. Peter made a sort of embarrassed sounding noise.

"Nope. My families never had enough money to even go out of state." He said. Bucky decided not to answer, instead taking his next question.

"If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go then?" He asked. Peter didn't seem to mind, he couldn't think of any questions anyway.

"Rome. I've wanted to go there since the sixth grade when we learnt about the Romans in History class," Peter paused he sounded more hesitant, "Maybe if you wanted we could go together. I know I don't know anymore then your first name and your voice, but I like you, cause you listen to me. And you ask me things I've never been asked before."

"You'd love Rome, I've been there before. There's still little town off the country side, gotta take you there." Bucky was quiet, like an offer. Peter hummed.

"I'd love that." Peter paused for a long moment, "Okay, okay, do you know any languages other then English? Cause if you've been to Rome you gotta know something." Peter said, more a drawl then anything.

"I know ten languages, including English." He said, smugness lacing his voice.

"No shit! I only know Italian but that was my first language. Damn! Ten?! Wow!" Peter said, Bucky could feel the excitement, he could tell Peter was easily excitable.

"Can you say something for me?" Bucky asked, it was a shy request, but Peter was more then happy to oblige. Peter said a sentance in Italian.

"It means my little bird. My mother used to say it to me." Peter paused, "But anyway, how do you even have the free time to learn that many languages?" Bucky winced before recovering, Peter didn't know yet.

"If you're asking me what I do in my spare time the answer is not much. Music and books. That's it for me." He said. Peter hummed.

"I'm not that interesting either. Dancing to the eighties station on the radio and sleeping." Peter said.

"Oh but the eighties station is great." Bucky countered. Peter laughed for several moments before saying something.

"So if you don't do much in your free time what's your occupation?" Peter asked. Bucky winced again, glancing at the metal hand.

"Well I'm a Veteren and I don't have any qualifications so I volenteer at the little veterans centre down in Brooklyn. Help the old folks out, share some war stories." Bucky paused, "I don't want to freak you out or anything but I'm an amputee. My left arm is severed just under the shoulder blade." He held his breath.

"James that doesn't freak me out one bit. I'll tell you a secret," he could hear Peter getting more comfortable, maybe sitting up or stuffling under some blankets, "I have PTSD. I can't stand crowds or gunshots because when I was thirteen my uncle and I got caught in an armed robbery, I made it out but he didn't, he, he bled out in my arms." Peter paused again, "I'm not repulsed by you James, our bodies are just that. If you aren't repulsed by me then how can I be repulsed by you?" Bucky wasn't going to admit that that brought tears to his eyes, but he smiled softly.

"You can't I guess. Thanks I guess, for listening and reassuring me." Bucky said softly. Peter quickly reassuring him it was fine and he didn't mind.

"Okay, I got a full ride scholarship to New York Universy for athletics. I study engineering." Peter said. Bucky made an impressed sounding noise.

"What kind of athletics?" Bucky asked. By now the pie was on the oven and he had time to just listen to Peter talk.

"Track mostly, but I do pole vaulting and long jump as well." Peter sad. He yawned quietly, and Bucky suddenly realised it was getting pretty late, which also meant the team would be back soon.

"That's really really cool, I don't think I could ever get a scholarship for anything. Oh! When you were a kid what did you want to be when you grew up?" Bicky asked. Peter hummed, like he was considering the question.

"I used to do marching band in middle school, I wanted to do that. But that was before track, track kind of became a healthy way for me to cope after my uncle died." Peter said in explanation. Bucky flushed.

"I Um, well it's gonna sound dumb but I always wanted to be an astronaut." He said, covering his face with his hands even though Peter couldn't see him.

"I think at one point or another everyone has wanted to be an astronaut, including me." Peter said. He yawned again, and Bucky could tell he was close to drifting off to sleep.

"I didn't think I'd get a soulmate." Peter whispered. Bucky hummed.

"I thought I didn't have one." He countered. Peter hummed.

"What country do you live in James?" Peter asked, Bucky could hear the worry seeping into his voice.

"USA. You?" Bucky asked, one of his hands was gripping the counter tightly.

"USA. What state?" Peter asked.

"New York. You?" Bucky asked. Peter made an excited sounding noise.

"Me to! Oh that's a huge relief!" Peter said, yawned halfway through the sentance. It made Bucky grin.

"Yeah, it is doll. You should go to sleep though, don't want to falling asleep in classes." Bucky cooed. Peter hummed into his mic.

"Night Jamie." He said in a slur. It made Bucky smile, listening to sounds of Peter's breathing evening out into sleep, then continuing to listen to it. Until he saw Steve walk into the kitchen and stop short. He hastily slid off his headphones and looked at Steve flushed a dark red.

"Are you baking?" He asked incredulously. Bucky made an embarrassed sounding noise when the rest of the team filtered into the he kitchen, they must have been at a meeting. Bucky didn't go to those.

"And talking to his soulmate." Sam pointed out. Bucky rolled his eyes, grin seeping into his face.

"Yeah and if you don't shut up about it no ones getting any of the pie."

——————

"So how was your day Pete?" Bucky asked, wrapping a blanket around himself and sinking into the couch. Peter and he talked at the same time each day, Bucky knew everything there was to know about Peter, his parents, Ben, May, his fitness. And Peter knew as much as Bucky could tell him without revealing his identity.

"You're sleepy Jamie, you wanna log off?" Peter asked gently. Bucky hasn't even realised he was close to sleep. He yawned quietly.

"I like listening to your voice. Can, can I just listen to you talk?" Bucky asked. He could hear Peter grin and chuckle.

"Yeah, I'll get a book out." He said. That was the last thing Bucky heard before he was being shaken awake. He uncovered his face and looked up to find Steve hovering above him.

"What time is it?" He yawned. Steve showed Bucky his watch, he was glad Peter came into Bucky's life, because he was so happy now.

"Ten o'clock. But um Buck, Peter left you a message." Steve said, pointing done to the Walkman resting next to his hip. Bucky looked down at the letters dancing across the screen of his Walkman. He picked it up in puzzlement.

"Saturday. Midday. Central Park. I'll be wearing green socks." Bucky said quietly. Peter and he had been talking for six months now, they'd decided to start dating at some point, but they hadn't met up yet. Peter was so busy all the time and Bucky was scared Peter wouldn't look at him the same.

"So you're meeting up?" Natasha asked.

"I guess so."

——————

"I'm wearing a black hoody and a red shirt." Bucky said simply into his mix. He heard Peter hum into his own, then he saw him. The green socks were a give away, but more then that, holding a bouquet of dasies to his chest. Wild curly borne hair and wide eyes.

"I can see you." Peter whispered into his mic. The park was pretty quiet, a few kids and their parents. A few people were looking their way, probably because of the headphones.

"I see you too." Bucky said. Then he was taking the first step and so was Peter until they were both standing in front of eachother.

"Gee, your eyes are like sapphires," Peter paused, smiling wide, "But that's pretty corny isn't it?" He said. Bucky let a small laugh escape, blushing madly.

"Nah, any guy would like to be told that." He said. Peter nodded slowly.

"Can I hug you?" He asked quietly. Bucky nodded slowly, and the hug was just so peter. It was tight, it was warm, and it made Bucky feel so many butterflies. Peter had thrown his arms around Bucky's shoulders, Bucky's own snakes around his waist. The flowers thumped agaisnt his back, Peter was on his tip toes and hugging him tightly.

"You aren't freaked out by the arm? Or me?" Bucky asked quietly. Peter shook his head into Bucky's shoulder.

"Never. You're my James." Peter cooed. He made a small noise, moving back a little. "Oh my god I have underwear with your face on it!"


End file.
